


Why Didn’t You Tell Us?

by rocks_have_feelings



Series: Peter Didn’t Tell Us [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Pepper, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Peter, Teen Birth, Teen Pregnancy, Teenager/Adult, Underage Sex, dick Tony, semi graphic birth, supportive Natasha, supportive tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: When the Avengers are woken up at 5 am to screaming the last thing they expected was to find out that Peter was going into labor and hadn’t told anyone he was pregnant.





	Why Didn’t You Tell Us?

Waking up at 5 am to the sound of screaming isn’t exactly what Tony had in mind for his upcoming Saturday. But that’s where they were at so he was just going to roll with it.

The bed creaked and he could feel Pepper shifting, she cracked her back, something Tony hated and then shook his shoulder as if he could sleep through the yelling.

“Tony, what's going on?” Her face was pale and she kept glancing to their bedroom door as if something was about to break in.

Tony shook his head and kicked his feet over the edge of the bed. “I don’t know, maybe someone decided to spar Nat and she went a little too hard on them.”

Pepper gave him an unimpressed look, “why this early?”

Tony shrugged, “it’s 5:30, people get up now, I didn’t want to but…”

Another cry echoed through the vents and with that Tony stood up. “Everyone else probably heard it so if it was that important-“

A loud bang at the door made both of the Superheros jump backwards.

“Tony-!”

It was Steve, upon the blonde opening the door once he gave the couple a warning the two could see that his eyes were wide and his breathing was harsh.

“There’s something wrong with Peter. I heard the noise and then when I got to his room Nat told me to run down here and get you.”

Tony was trying to grasp the whole situation for what it was and his conclusion was that he was going to be running up multiple flights of stairs in a nanosecond.

Without even waiting for Pepper he pushed past his friend and ran right for the flight of stairs, taking two at a time quickly wore him out but the adrenaline of something happening to Peter quickened his pace and he pushed aside his burning legs and the cramp in his side.

With his friend and wife trailing behind him he contained to run as fast as he could. And later than he wanted to he arrived at Peter’s door which was surrounded by Avengers.

Thor was staring into the room looking a little like a lost puppy, but at the same time his eyes were never leaving whatever was happening inside.

Clint was pacing outside the room, cringing anytime he heard a cry from inside. He had his arms crossed and he was muttering under his breath.

Tony paid them no mind as he ran for Peter’s room and pushed right past Thor as he entered the teens bedroom.

The scene inside was something Tony would have never expected, something he could never imagine ever happening.

Bruce was sitting on one of Peter’s chairs as he talked to the young crying boy, Natasha was on his other side, his hand gripping onto hers as she ran her other hand through his sweat soaked locks.

Tony just couldn’t believe what was right before his eyes, for what was right in front of him was Peter crying out in pain as he- as he delivered a baby.

The room seemed to spin for him and he was afraid he was going to be nauseous, if it wasn’t for Pepper’s hand that grabbed his own he was afraid he would have actually thrown up on Peter’s floor.

“What-?”

He tried to talk but even saying that word it came out breathless and his head felt like it was filled with air.

At the sound of his voice Nat turned to look at him, she gave him a stern look, her eyes narrowing, and her lips tightened. It was her way of warning him not to say anything to upset Peter. And believe him he was trying his best to do just that.

The boy in question shifted and sat up more, trying to see around Nat’s body.

“Mr. Stark?”

It was weak and painful, something that made Tony’s heart clamp. The boy looked on the verge of tears as he stared at him. He looked a mess with his hair wildly everywhere, his t-shirt soaked through with sweat and when looking at his shirt Tony could see an unmistakable bump on his frame.

How the hell could he have missed that being there all this time. It looked to be the size of a beach ball by now and Jesus did Peter look frightened.

“Mr. Stark I’m so sorry! I- I wanted to tell you! I swear I did but I was afraid you’d get mad-! And- and I’m so sorry!” His body was wracked with sobs and tears were falling from his eyes as he pleaded to his mentor not to be mad at him.

But the strange thing was, being mad was the farthest thing on Tony’s mind. Instead he calmly left Pepper’s side to walk over to the bed. Despite his mind racing with the fact that this was happening and soon the boy he viewed as a son would have a baby-! - Jesus this was a morning. - He never doubted being there for the kid, so that’s what he was going to do.

He walked over, a little nervous from everyone staring at him, and sat down right next to Natasha. Even without saying anything, it appeared to be his presence that comforted the teen. His hand was quickly grasped and squeezed.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark… Can you forgive me? Please-! Ngh-“ he gasped as another contraction went through his body, starting Tony, though he wouldn’t let anyone see. “Please forgive me, please…”

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s alright, I’m not mad, Peter.”

The teen seemed to not believe him, but nonetheless he made a grimace of a smile and nodded. His body seized up and his legs shook as they pulled themselves up closer to his body in a defense mechanism. He was shaking his head as he wailed, tear tracks glistening down his cheeks.

Tony wanted to ask so many questions like, why didn’t you tell me? How did you hide it this long? Did you ever see a doctor? Who’s the father? But he knew now was definitely not the time to ask, so he decided he’d hold off until later.

Natasha was shhing him and rubbing his back as he cringed forward, trying to endure the contractions. She was stroking his leg and doing everything in her power to help him.

“How about we take our minds off this, alright? What are you gonna name them?”

She was trying to poke at something that would interest Peter into distracting himself from the pain he was in. Tony didn’t know how that would help but he wasn’t going to mess with anything Nat did to help the boy.

Peter gasped and choked on his words as he spoke.  
“I’m- I don’t know-! Ngh! I never found out the gender and I have no idea what to call them!” He was crying harder now, sobs wracking his body. “I suck! I never got an ultrasound! I never was able to get pictures and I don’t have anything for them! I’m such a horrible mom, they’re gonna hate me…” He was crying and yelling, his throat raw from screaming.

“They’re not gonna hate you, they are going to have everything they need. They already have the most important thing; you.” She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

Peter chuckled despite himself, “that’s so cheesy...thanks Nat.”

She smiled and continued to rub his back, just doing her best to keep him calm.

Bruce cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “When I got here your contractions were around 10 minutes apart, by now we’ve gotten down to 5 minutes. They’ll keep getting shorter and shorter until you get the feeling that you have to push and you should be good to go.”

Peter whimpered and shook his head, “I can’t- I- there’s no way a baby will get out of that slit! It hurt so much when it started to form- ngh! Jesus-!” He gasped and grabbed onto his stomach, his head falling back and his mouth closing as he held his breath.

“Peter, Peter don’t do that, you gotta breathe through them. It’s best to breath while the contractions in happening, I know it doesn’t seem like it, but it’s best you do.”

Peter nodded and slumped back against his pillows, “it’s gonna hurt so much…” he whispered, his eyes watering and his lip quivering. “What if they can’t get out-!”

“Don’t think like that, it won’t due you any good.” Tony swallowed as he continued, his words though meaningful were tough to say to the fragile boy in front of him. “You’re gonna be okay, you’re going to have this baby, and then we’re all gonna throw you a bigass party for the kid.”

Peter nodded and squeezed the older man’s hand, “alright.” He choked out. “But I-I want Miss. Potts to help m-me.” He cried as his body was hit with another contraction and Tony couldn’t help but wince when his hand was crushed by Peters tight grip.

Pepper stepped forward timidly, a little unsure of what Peter wanted her to do. “How can I help you?”

He wiped his eyes on his pajama sleeve and looked up to the blonde woman’s kind eyes. “I’m sorry Dr. Banner but I- I don’t want you looking at me down there… I don’t think I’d live that down.” He hiccuped as his eyes watered. “Could you help me, Miss. Potts?” Her name cracked as he said it and even if he wasn’t direct with what he needed help with she could guess what he meant.

“Of course I’ll help you, I’ll do whatever you want me to, alright?” She sat at the foot of his bed and rubbed his extended leg.

Bruce seemed a bit uneasy with not being able to help Peter but if it made the boy feel better to have Pepper help then he was all for it.

“Okay, Pepper, you’re gonna need to check how dilated he is. I brought gloves.” Bruce informed her.

She nodded and grabbed the box, pulling out two pairs of gloves and she scooting herself up the bed, helping Peter get into a comfortable position, his back resting on pillows while his legs were spread wide.

“Tony, find a blanket. And Thor, can you do anything besides just watch?”

The Asgardian perked up at his name before stumbling with what to say. “I don’t know much of what else to do.”

Pepper hummed and smiled what she got an idea, “you and Clint go and get baby supplies!”

Thor looked to the man pacing in the hallway, “you wish for us to go shopping for the tiny Midgardian?”

Pepper nodded.

“All right, what exactly do tiny Midgardians need?”

“Clint will know, now hurry off.” She raised her eyebrows and motioned with her hands for them to vacate, which thankfully Thor took the hint and closed the door.

Tony had gotten up during the whole conversation to look around Peter’s room for something to cover him, “why don’t we just use his sheets to cover him?”

Pepper frowned, “we are going to use his sheets for that, I meant for under him, don’t want his bed linings ruined.”

Tony’s cheeks reddened at his misinformation and went back to looking for a blanket. “Found one.” He pulled out a dark blue almost black towel that Peter must have taken from one of the bathrooms.

“That’ll do just fine, now Peter I’m going to need you to lift yourself on the count of three so I can get this under you alright?”

Peter nodded shakily and with Nat’s help pulled down the covers and then raised his body as best as he could for Pepper to slide the towel under him.

“Great, now I’m going to cover you so no one else can see what’s happening besides me. I’m going to take your bottoms off and then I’m going to have a look alright?”

He nodded and hiccuped as the covers were placed back over him and Pepper raised the end to carefully pull off his pants. It was a little difficult because Peter had to hold himself up again but he managed.

“Alright honey, I’m going to have to insert my finger, and I’ll do this until you tell me you’re in pain. If this at any point causes you pain you have to let me know.” She waited for his nod before she began.

She pushed in one digit and looked up to see if Peter reacted, but besides a look of discomfort on his face he looked fine. She squeezed in another and waited, followed by another, and another until she had four fingers in. “Are you alright so far?”

He nodded and took a quivering breath, “yeah I’m good.”

She pushed her hand it farther till she got her thumb in, waiting a moment and waiting to see if Peter reacted. He only whimpered and tensed, his legs shaking and his hole contracting as another contraction went through him. He grabbed his stomach as he moaned, his chest rising and falling.

“I felt something m-move I- ngh-!” He groaned as he rocked his hips, he other hand grabbing his belly as he massaged it’s side. “I think the baby’s dropping more-!” He hiccuped and keened as another contraction went through him. “There’s so much pressure, oh god, it hurts so much.”

Pepper waited until the contractions ended for her to pull her fingers out. “I’d say you’re about 5-6 centimeter.” She pulled off her gloves and walked over to the nearest trash can to throw them away.

Peter groaned and shifted on the bed, “it hurts…why does it have to hurt so much?”

Natasha sighed, “whoever the bastard is that made childbirth is one sick fucker.”

Peter gave her a pained smile and went back to taking deep breaths and waiting for the next contraction. He rocked his hips as he moaned, hand that wasn’t back to gripping Tony’s rested on his stomach. He grunted and shook his head as his mouth opened in a silent O.

“Something’s happening, it-!” He cried out mid sentence, his stomach jutting out as he bent his back. “So much pressure-!” He gasped and the rest of the group heard a quiet popping noise. “M-Miss. Potts my water broke…” he looked to be on the verge of tears again.

“Hey, it’s alright sweetheart. That was expected, we’ll change the towel and you’ll be good to go.” She looked over to Tony expectantly, apparently he was the one to go when it came to getting towels.

He sighed and stood up, going back to scavenging through Peter’s room for something to use. When he came back with nothing he decided he would go out and grab some from the bathroom. He left as quickly as he could, needing a break from everything that was happening.

Upon walking through the hallway he came upon Steve. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, “why’re you waiting in the hallway? Thought you left with Clint and Thor.”

Steve didn’t answer, only shrugged. He looked tired and worn down from his perch leaning against one of the walls. He shook his head and sighed, “I didn’t realize he was having a baby.” Was what he spoke instead.

Tony opened and closed his mouth, “well, yeah don’t think any of us expected that. It was kinda a major shock…hey what’s up with you?”

“It’s nothing wrong, I just sometimes wish that-“ he closed his mouth and swallowed, clearly he didn’t want to have a heart to heart with Tony in the hallway.

“You can talk to me anytime-“

“Tony! Hurry back!”

Pepper’s call broke up what he was going to say. He nodded and sighed disappointedly. “I’m coming!” He gave Steve a nod and went off to get the towel.

Upon returning he could see Bruce who looked completely uncomfortable, but still supportive. Natasha who was trying her best to comfort Peter while he cried out in pain and Pepper was in between his legs as she checked his dilation.

Tony didn’t really know how to announce that he was back with the towel besides wait for someone to notice him, and that person happened to be Bruce.

“Tony’s back.”

Pepper looked up from Peter’s nether regions and smiled, “great, hand it over and we’ll get back to business.”

Peter chuckled once his contraction finished, “you sound like you’re apart of Mulan.”

Nat rolled her eyes and Tony stared at him incredulously, “how can you be screaming in pain one minute and then joking the next?”

Peter shrugged, “tryin’a make it better I guess-“ he closed his eyes and grunted, his legs moving higher, and his face dripping with sweat.

Pepper waited patiently for his contraction to finish before she helped him raise his body and then slide the new and clean towel under him.

“How about we get you into a new shirt, you’ve soaked through that one dear.”

Again she looked to Tony who went to dig through Peter’s drawers without prompting. He found a t-shirt that looked to be able to fit Peter’s current size. He knew the boy would be more comfortable in a tank top but they were all way too small for that to happen.

He tossed the shirt over to Peter and let Nat help him with stripping his sweaty t-shirt off and putting his new one on. It was strange to see Peter like this, his stomach round with a baby, but Tony never figured Peter would be the type to get knocked up as a teen.

The young boy sighed at the cold feeling of the new shirt and he thanked them for helping him. He shifted up on the bed and groaned as more pain flowed through him. But instead of grabbing his stomach he grabbed his chest.

“Um, my uh, my chest hurts, is that supposed to happen?” He was looking at Pepper but would have gladly taken anyone’s advice for it.

“I’d imagine so, with all the hormones in your body, it would affect your breasts.” Natasha was surprisingly the one to answer. “Have you been feeling discomfort there for awhile.”

It took Peter a minute before he gave in and nodded.

“Well then it’s probably your milk coming in, I’m not 100% sure how it works with guys but it happens to girls so that’s what I figured.”

Tony’s eyes bulged and he gaped at Peter’s chest. “So, he’s going to um, he’s going to breastfeed?”

Nat nodded, “with some difficulty because from what I see your breasts haven’t developed a lot, but they still could.”

Peter worried his lip between his teeth, “will I always have tits?”

Natasha chuckled, “no kid, they’ll go back to normal when the baby stops breastfeeding.”

Peter seemed to relax at that, his body slacked as he leaned back onto the pillows. “I just want this to be over with, I wanna see them.”

Nat laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, “I know, but you will, you’ve made it through nine months of pregnancy, you’re only a matter of hours away from seeing your baby.”

Peter nodded, his right hand stroking his inflated stomach, lightly rubbing its surface. The belly that once was on his midsection was now dropping inch by inch until it was visibly hanging low on his abdomen. He winced as he flexed his back, his hand going to support his back while the other held the bottom of his stomach.

“My lower back hurts.”

Pepper looked up at the comment, “do you feel pressure there?”

Peter nodded and jerked slightly as he rubbed his back. He groaned as he shifted, “now it’s moving d-down and oh- it’s- I feel something really low…” he was quivering as he massages his stomach, his back bending as he moved to a more comfortable position.

Pepper grabbed new gloves and quickly put them on, lifting the sheets she gave Peter’s leg a pat to let him know she was down there and plunged a finger into his hole. She was trying to see how much closer he was to 10 centimeters. She was easily able to fit all of her fingers in and when she felt Peter’s body contract she had an idea.

“Peter say something.” She looked up to find his face contorted in pain and the only noise he was able to make was desperate cries. The contraction lasted a whole 5 seconds longer than the last and he was left beat red and dizzy.

“Welp, from everything I can see you’re about 9-10 centimeters dialated so when you feel ready you can go ahead and push.

Peter’s eyes widened comically and he was shaking his head fast, “no, no, no, no, no, no- I- I can’t do that-! I can’t- I can’t birth a baby! I’ll die-!”

Nat shushed him and gave him her most encouraging smile, “remember, you want to see your baby. So that’s what you’re gonna do.”

Tony sat down next to Nat and he gave the teens knee a pat, “you’re gonna be fine kid, remember underoos, you just gotta get this part over with and you’re home free.”

Peter smiled, not even bothering with the nickname. “Thanks Mr. Stark.”

“Welcome kid.”

Peter nodded and went back to taking in deep breathes, he was inhaling and exhaling when he stopped and groaned. His body tensed and he whimpered as he bore the pain.

“Miss. Potts- I- I think I have to push- it- there’s so much pressure and I can feel the baby-!” He quivered and grabbed onto Nat for support as he shut his eyes and focused all his energy on pushing.

Pepper was busy with checking to see how far the baby dropped and when she put her finger in his slit and found a harsh surface blocking the way she looked up with a smile and said, “they’re already crowning, all you have to do is keep pushing and you’ll have them in no time.”

Peter nodded, his chest going up and down in slow breathes as he waited for the next contraction. He keened as it hit him, his body going stiff as he pushed, his eyes shooting open in pain as he felt the baby descend lower. “Make it stop-! God-! Shit! It shouldn’t hurt this much-! Why’s it burning?!”

Pepper shhed him, “it’s alright, it’s called the ring of fire and it’s supposed to feel like that. The baby’s crowning so you’re going to feel a lot of pressure and then you can take a break, but you have to get the head out, alright Peter?”

He nodded, not even fully aware of what she said, all he knew was that he had to push and then he’d be done.

He tensed and pushed, his body straining as he did so, the only noise that filled the room was Peter’s cries and Pepper’s encouragement. It was like everyone else was afraid to move.

“Okay! Heads out, this is the last part, you have to get the shoulders out. It’s going to hurt, but you can’t stop, you have to push through it alright?”

He sniffled and nodded, his hand holding onto Nat’s tighter, while his eyes looked over at Tony’s like he wanted the man to rescue him from this whole situation.

But Tony couldn’t do anything to stop the contraction that overcame Peter, and he couldn’t stop the pain the sixteen year old was feeling. There wasn’t anything he could do besides watch, comfort and be there for him.

He had to ignore how Pepper knew all about childbirth because they wanted their own but so far weren’t lucky enough to have any. He had to put aside the part of him that wanted to yell at Peter for not telling him about being pregnant. And he definitely had to contain himself from finding out who the dad was and then accidentally push him into oncoming traffic.

The last few hours were hard, but it was worth it when he saw Peter’s face relaxed, his body falling back against the pillows and Jesus, hearing the screams of a newborn was so weird to hear up close and personal like this.

Pepper was holding the tiny baby like it was there’s, she had the most heartbroken expression on her face as she smiled down at the kid. She was paying her pajamas no mind as she let the baby soil them with fluids. Tony wanted this for himself so much it hurt.

“Tony-“

He shook himself out of his daydreaming and looked up to the love of his life.

“What?”

“Can you go get another blanket?” She was smiling at him and god damn he’d do anything to see her keep smiling.

“Yeah, you got it, blanket”

With that he ran out of the room, leaving the four of the occupants to gaze at the adorable baby.

Peter was opening his eyes again, his tired arms reaching out for his baby. “What are they? Boy or girl?”

Tony hurried back in, breaking up the question. “I got the blanket.” He awkwardly looked around.

Pepper smiled, “great.” Her lips found his cheek to give him a peck as she wrapped the baby in the soft fabric.

She carefully leaned over and handed the baby to Peter, waiting until he securely held them before letting go.

“We need sterilized scissors to cut the cord.” She directed this over to Bruce who sprung into action to pull out a pair from his bag. He had brought along a few medical supplies in case something were to happen, but everything went fine so they weren’t needed.

One last contraction rolled through Peter as he pushed out the placenta, his face contorting in disgust as he felt it.

Pepper took the scissors and snipped the cord, separating Peter and his baby. And finished with throwing away the waste.

“Is it a boy or girl?”

Peter didn’t want to unravel the baby of their nice cocoon of a blanket but he really wanted to know what he had.

Pepper smiled, “It's a boy, Peter.”

His face broke out into a giant smile and he looked down at the tiny baby he had just birthed. “Hello little guy, I’m your mom. I guess it’s a good thing you weren’t a girl, your dad’s already got one.”

The room’s quiet relaxing air was filled with held breathes and questioning looks. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence and have the balls to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

“Hey uh, kid. I know you uh, might not wanna talk about it. But who’s the dad?” Tony tried to make it sound as nice as possible, he didn’t want Peter to shy away on them.

The teen frowned and looked down at the baby who was currently fast asleep. His eyes were heavy and he looked on the verge of passing out.

“You’re not gonna like the answer…”

Natasha shrugged, “we’re not going to abandon you because of who the father is. We’ll still be here for you.”

Pepper nodded, “we’ll always be here for you, in fact, we don’t even need to know.”

Tony held up his hands, “woah there, look I know that it’s probably for the best that we forget about who the dad is. But I don’t think I can go on not knowing, for our own safety-“

“Who the hell do you think Peter had sex with that they’d attack us?” Nat barged in with.

Tony blanched and shook his head, “I don’t know, I don’t want to take any chances that this guy could come after us if he finds out about the baby!”

Natasha glared at Tony, “he has the right not to tell us and I think we should respect that! It’s probably just some high schooler that you’re freaking out about for no good reason!”

Tony wasn’t going to put up with Nat talking nonsense, “yeah well-!”

“WADE WILSON!”

The room quieted and everyone’s eyes fell to Peter who was crying and shaking as the baby started to whine from all the yelling.

“...Deadpool…fuckin’ Deadpool.” Tony couldn’t see anything past his vision of pure anger. “That sick fuck-“

“HEY!”

Pepper was glaring him down with a furious expression on her face. “You, me, hall.” She marched out one Peter’s room and right into the hallway, closing the door behind them so Peter wouldn’t hear.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She whisper yelled.

“Me? What’s wrong with me?! I’m the only one in there making sense of this whole thing. Wade Wilson, you know him, he’s a fucking duchebag! Do you even know how old he is?! Fuckers probably in his mid twenties, maybe even older! We both know he can’t die, who knows how old he is, and he had sex with a sixteen year old, knocked him up and then left.”

Pepper’s eyes were still burning with anger but she didn’t speak, because what the hell was she supposed to say to that.

“We should have let him tell us in his own time-“

“You can’t be serious, Pepper, the father of that baby is Wade Wilson, one of the most deranged psychopaths around. If we didn’t know this, what would we have done if one day out of the blue he attacked us!” He was trying to contain his voice to keep from yelling but it was hard when he was so pissed off.

“I’m not going to deny that you weren't wrong for wanting to know if the father was dangerous. But upsetting Peter is not something we need, he’s already a mess with all the hormones running around his body and you yelling at him about something he can’t change isn’t going to do anything.”

Tony conceded and looked down, his body’s tense structure was slowly winding down. He nodded and let Pepper open the door again.

The two walked back in to see that Peter was still curled in on himself, crying. And damn did that make Tony feel like shit.

He sat down on the bed, his head hung as he thought about what he wanted to say. And when he couldn’t think of anything he just thought he’d speak his mind.

“I didn’t say any of that to hurt you, I just want to keep you safe.”

Peter sniffled and looked up, his eyes were red from crying and his face was flushed. “I- I know but I just didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to disappoint you-!” He sobbed as he finished, his arms wrapping around his baby as he wailed.

“I could never be disappointed in you, Peter. I’m not any less proud of you than I was yesterday, maybe even a little more, I mean, you mastered giving birth. And I’m never going to look down on you or be ashamed of you, no one here is, you just shocked me is all.”

Peter whimpered and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “He’s not gonna hurt us, he’s not like that anymore. I got him to stop doing all that stuff. I just- I feel so bad-! And I didn’t want you guys to hate me because I’ve already lost him-“

“He left you?” Natasha interrupted, her head shaking. “I’m going to kill him-“

“NO! It wasn’t like that! When I’d patrol he’d tag along and it kinda became our thing, and then when I found out I was p-pregnant I had to stop!” He let tears fall down his cheeks as he cried. “I miss him so much, and it’s been months since I saw him and- and he’s probably off with someone else!”

Natasha reached over and gently pulled him into a hug, it was a great hug considering she wasn’t the most huggable person. He leaned into her embrace and let his body wrack with sobs.

“What if he hates me… what if he doesn’t love our baby…”

“Then he doesn’t deserve you, or the little tyke. If he’s a dick and doesn’t appreciate you two then he’s not worth it.” Natasha said, her tone serious and leaving no room for debate on the matter.

“Thank you, I needed that.” He whispered.

She just squeezed him tighter.

“So, what are you going to name the little guy?” Pepper broke up any last tension with her question.

“His name will be, Ben.”

“I think that’s a great name.” Bruce commented.

“Yeah kid,” Peter looked up at Tony, his eyes still glazed with tears. “It’s a great name”

Peter’s saddened face lifted and he let himself smile, “thanks, Mr. Stark.”

There was a loud knock on the door, Ben startling and starting to cry as Thor pushed the door open to reveal his hands holding four giant bags of no doubt baby supplies.

“We have made it just it time!” He cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished a mini fanficiton around Thor and Clint goofing around at the Target while buying baby supplies!! 
> 
> Aunt May’s reaction is now published!
> 
> Onto Wade’s


End file.
